1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dehydrated wick of cellular material which, when hydrated, will rapidly expand radially in an effort to assume its dimensions, prior to compression. The dehydrated wick possesses sufficient rigidity to enable it to be inserted endwise into various body cavities and openings, and when so positioned and hydrated it will rapidly expand whereby to snugly engage the inner peripheral walls of the opening for thereby providing an ideal media for the application of medicament to the walls of the body opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Stephan U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,720, dated Jan. 2, 1917, discloses a surgical cotton splint fabricated into a substantially projectile-shaped member by feeding one or more laminae of absorbent cotton to a rewind spindle and placing the cotton toward the axis or along the spindle and beyond the point thereof as the cotton winds upon itself. Each of the cotton layers become so immeshed with the adjacent layer that there is no possibility of the finished product unwinding. By reason of the thinness of the successive layers, the resulting product is a homogenous body of compacted cotton fiber arranged about a center in an elongated pointed form and having sufficient stiffness to be utilized without a handle for use by surgeons, oculists, and nurses for the cleaning of nostrils, ears, etc. The aforesaid splint is not adapted to expand or swell when subjected to moisture.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. patents:
Strauss U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,168 which discloses a sinus medication applicator which comprises an elongate, hollow stem having a plurality of lateral openings in open communication with a porous or spongy body member secured to and carried by the stem;
Pietro U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,009, which is directed to a method of making styptic-tipped medical sticks;
Brillant U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,778, which discloses a pellet fabricated from material which expands when it is wet and becomes soft so as to yield and become distorted under light pressure, either to fill or to reach all surfaces of a cavity, or to provide a larger wiping surface and to provide more intimate contact with the surface to be dried or treated, wherein the pellet is fabricated from "sponge rubber", and wherein the pellet is secured to and carried by a thin, flexible applicator of wood, metal or plastic;
Strauss U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,222, which discloses a sponge applicator which is secured to and carried by a hollow tube through which medicament, and other liquids, is supplied to the interior of the sponge;
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,961, which discloses an ear cleaner which includes a pad of soft, elastic, porous material having good cleansing and scrubbing qualities such as sponge or foam rubber;
Negri U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,065, which discloses a vial containing an analgesic fluid in a protecting container having a substantially fresto-conical shape, from one end of which an absorbent element projects for the purpose of spreading fluid inside of the auditory meatus;
Hartop U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,108, discloses a drug delivery device having a drug containing zone associated with and partially defined by a material which swells on contact with body fluids. When swelling occurs, the pressure on the drug containing zone expells the drug from the device.